


A Day at the Park

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amusement Park, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly AU, Cas and Dean are hunters and Sam isn’t in the picture, and everything is and has been happy with minimal angst.  Castiel's first trip to an amusement park, Fluff ensues- holding hands, eating cotton candy, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by/written for the lovely Valkyrie.  
> A bit OOC because 7x21 tumblr leaks emotionally ruined me and I just want Cas and Dean to be happy.

Dean and Cas were watching television in an anonymous crappy motel room on a late mid-August night. The two were on a stakeout for a seven-year vampire clan that would be showing up in town the next week, but for the time being, they had little to do but kill time with soap operas and diners. As a result, Dean and Cas were watching television, Cas on the edge of the bed, Dean reading up on cult legends on his laptop. A commercial popped up in the middle of an episode of The X-Files showing a high-pitched cartoon rabbit bounding into the screen, shrilling out, “Come to 7 Flags today! Ride the mighty new Captain America! Try some of our fantastic foods, and pick from thousands of wacky games to play!” Images of cotton candy, roller coasters, and pools flashed with the rabbit’s banter.

Cas stared at the screen hand folded under his chin, an intense expression on his face. He seemed to be working out a problem. “What?” Dean asked.

“I don’t understand what this commercial is advertising,” Cas said after a moment. “What is “the mighty Captain America?” What sort of place has hamburgers and games?”

“Well, Seven Flags, for one,” replied Dean. Cas just stared at him. “An amusement park?”

“There are parks dedicated to amusement?” Cas seemed incredulous. He seemed to be trying so hard to make sense of it, his eyebrows furrowed, murmuring under his breath. Dean suppressed a laugh as he caught “Why would Captain America be eating hamburgers?”

“Tell you what,” Dean started, “why don’t I take you to one tomorrow. Show you first-hand. We’ve got another three days until the vampires show up anyways.”

Castiel looked up, then nodded, still seeming unsure. Dean grinned and opened a new tab on his computer.

***

They arrived to Seven Flags just as afternoon was breaking, sun shining brightly in the cloudless blue sky. Dean took care of the tickets the night before and they got through without much of a hassle, though Castiel bristled when an attendant asked him to turn out his pockets. Dean wondered how he could not be sweltering under the overcoat, but he seemed to have not even broken a sweat.

As they walked through the main gates, they were assaulted by crowds of people, music, rides, flashing signs, and sale carts. “So, angel-boy, anywhere you wanna see first?” Dean asked as they walked. Cas didn’t respond. Dean turned over to look at him expectantly before noticing his overwhelmed expression. “Hey, you okay?” he asked, concerned.

“I apologize, Dean, there’s just so much going on, so much chaos, it’s har-“ Dean cut him off with a hushing sound and took his hand in his, fingers intertwined gently. “Cas, it’s okay. I’m here. Okay?” Cas closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and nodded. Dean smiled. “Okay, let’s start with some hamburgers.”

Just as he had hoped, the hamburgers quickly calmed Cas. Within a few minutes, he was rambling on about funny episodes from training days in the garrison in between gigantic bites of his second Triple Bacon Superburger. Dean didn’t understand half of what he was talking about as they walked lazily to the picnic tables, but was glad to see him happy again.

“So we were in the bunkers, about to go to sleep, when Uriel starts screaming from outside. We thought a demon had caught him, but it turns out it was just a seraph and it’s Chihuahua who had run awa-“ he cut himself short and stared ahead. “Dean, what is that pink thing on the stick?”

Dean looked over to where Cas was pointing. A sign labeled “Sugar Momma’s Pink Sweeties” in obnoxious pink bubble lettering was accented by a crude drawing of a smiley face licking a stick of cotton candy. Bored teenagers were lazily spooning out tufts of the sugar stuff onto white cones. “Cas, you’re so adorable when you’re clueless, y’know that? It’s cotton candy, c’mon, let’s get some.” Dean stepped into line and promptly ordered a stick.

Cas still didn’t seem to understand what “cotton candy” was, so Dean ripped off a piece and held it to Cas’ mouth. “Open up, it’s just sugar,” he said, and Cas did, eyes wary. “Is that some sort of a flirtation, Dean?” he asked, grinning, before taking the pink stuff into his mouth. Suddenly, his eyes widened. “It melts!” he exclaimed, ripping off another piece and cramming it in his mouth. “It disappears in your mouth! It’s so pleasantly strange, Dean!” 

Dean smiled. He loved showing Cas new things, seeing his adorable reactions to things he liked. He was just so open, so genuine. If everyone were so authentic, Dean mused, people would get along so much better. He was so happy to have met Cas. “So, what do you say we try one of those thousands of wacky games?” he said with a wink.

They decided to spend twenty dollars on whatever caught their eyes, underestimating the quickness of five-dollar balloon pops and pick-the-ducks. Cas seemed unusually lucky at everything he tried, almost to the point that Dean wondered if he was cheating, winning several stuffed rabbits and dogs. But in the end, Dean couldn’t find it in himself to get even a bit upset when Cas handed over all but one of his prizes to children walking by, giving the last to Dean with a grin.

“Let’s try the Captain America now, Dean,” Cas suggested as they walked away from the game area. Dean looked over at the gigantic ride in the distance and smirked at Cas’ enthusiasm. They walked the couple of blocks hand in hand before reaching the gigantic twisting line leading to the ride. “Annnd now we wait,” Dean griped, wiping sweat from his brow. 

“How long do we have to wait?” Cas asked. He still seemed as cool as he had been when he stepped out of the Impala that afternoon.

“Well, there’s what, two hundred people in line? And the ride fits about twenty, and lasts three minutes, so about a half hour, or more.” 

Cas looked at Dean, disgruntled. “A half hour wait for three minutes? What sort of an experience here could be worth that sort of time?”

“Eh, it’s just a ride. It really isn’t worth it in the end, but you’ve gotta try it at least once, right?”

“Okay, I suppose.”

The two waited in line for, as Dean had predicted, a little over thirty minutes. They were guided by uniform-clad workers into an overly patriotic comic book-esque loading room. They strapped into their seats, laying down supported by metal shoulder guards and a leg brace, and then were lowered down to the beginning of the ride. 

The cart took them up a precariously long uphill climb before sending them spiraling down, Dean shouting blissfully and flaying his arms up. His head was held in place by the heavy wind, so he turned his eyes to the side to see how Cas was doing. Dean was almost concerned when he saw him white-knuckle gripping the shoulder rests, but then he saw Cas’ open-mouthed smile, he just looked ahead happily and enjoyed the ride.

When they got off, Dean stumbled a bit with vertigo, forcing Cas to catch him. “So what did you think?” Dean asked once he had his bearings. 

Cas smiled. “It was… like flying, but with less control.” He looked at Dean, then his eyebrows shot up as if an idea had just come to him. “Dean, I need to take you flying. I think you’ll find it much more enjoyable than this Captain America.”

Dean let out a toothy smile. “Can’t wait, angel-boy.”

The two went on to try every ride they could before the park closed- The Twirlyboo, The Tilt-A-Whoops, The Freedom Coaster, and, at Dean’s insistence, one called “The Angel”- before making their way back to the Impala. “So, did you have fun?” Dean asked as he began to unlock the car.

“I did. I understand why they created a park for amusement and hamburgers, it was quite diverting.” Cas replied, stepping into the passenger’s seat.

“I knew you’d like it,” Dean said. Cas lightly grasped his hand and looked at him, smiling. “Thank you, Dean.” He moved his head closer to Dean’s, put his hand in his hair, and kissed him softly. Dean tasted cotton candy and sweetness as he kissed back, a smile playing on his lips.


End file.
